Chipmunk Tour Saga: Endgame
by William Raymer
Summary: The final chapter of the Chipmunk Tour Saga: Team Chipmunk must unite with allies from across time and space to battle Unicron in the ultimate battle! Part three of the three-part "Kingdom Hearts" trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

By William Raymer

I may own the basic scenario, but not the majority of the characters that appear in this story.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof (_Goofy Movie_ series), Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon (_Lizzie McGuire_ franchise), Ren and Louis Stevens (_Even Stevens_), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Drew "Dr. Drakken" Lipsky, Sherry "Shego" Lipsky, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior (_Kim Possible_), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), Angel (Experiment 624), Launch (Experiment 607), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise), Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nielsen, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Martha Cross, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Donny Fox, Jimmie Zara and Tiara Gold (_High School Musical_ series), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Robbie Ray Stewart, Jackson Stewart and Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle (_Hannah Montana_) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson (_The Famous Jett Jackson_) is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

All _The Price is Right_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Fremantle Media North America, Inc.

The characters Optimus Prime/Omega Prime, Apex Bomber, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod/Rodimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Galvatron, Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, Scorponok, Scrapper, Sledge, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The characters Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, Timothy "Tim" McGee, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Ziva David, Leon Vance, Jimmy Palmer and Tobias Fornell (_NCIS_) are owned by CBS Studios, Inc.

The characters Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, C-3PO and Commander Cody (_Star Wars: The Clone Wars_) are owned by Lucasfilm Animation, a Lucasfilm Ltd. company.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The character Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins in the original Japanese version) from the animated television series _Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters)_ is owned by Nihon Ad Systems/Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character names trademarked by 4kids Entertainment, Inc.)

The characters Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Stitch and Angel's son), the Goof Twins (Padmé and Majel) and Stargazer Starheart _are_ my personal property. If you wish to use these characters in your own stories, please contact me via the e-mail address listed in my profile on this site.

Prologue

On the Bridge of their Trimaxion Drone Ship, the Bridge crew watched as the stars streaked past in rainbow lines on the view-screen.

Alvin Seville sat in the command chair and silently prayed that they would make it to Earth in time to defend it from Unicron, a planet-sized robot that had destroyed countless planets throughout the preceeding centuries.

"_Master Skywalker to Alvin_," a voice said. "Go ahead, Anakin," Alvin said. "_Please come down to the hangar bay,_" Anakin Skywalker said. "_I have a few ideas for the coming battle._"

"On my way," Alvin said. "Kylie, you have the Bridge." Kylie Styles took the command chair as Alvin left the Bridge.

In the Drone Ship's hangar bay, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, watched as Moe, Larry and Curly-the S.A.I.N.T. robots nicknamed the "Three Stooges"-finished fixing the weapons on the _Twilight_, Anakin's personal starship.

The doors opened, admitting Alvin. "You said you had an idea for the battle to come," Alvin said.

Anakin nodded. "We've got some tactical maneuvers that we can upload to Max's data core," Anakin said. "Ahsoka, you will work with Simon and Jeanette in uploading them." "Yes, Master," Ahsoka said before she left the hangar bay.

"Alvin, I need to talk with you…alone," Anakin said. "Follow me."

Alvin followed Anakin onto the _Twilight_. In the ship's tactical room, Anakin sighed. "I'm worried, Alvin," he said. "I'm worried about her."

"Ahsoka?" Alvin said. "No, not about Snips," Anakin said as he switched on a device he held in the palm of his hand.

The image of a brown-haired woman in a formal dress appeared as the device activated. "_Her_," Anakin said, gesturing to the image on the device. "Who is she?" Alvin asked.

"Her name is Padmé Amidala, and she is my wife," Anakin said.

"But, Anakin, you told me that Jedi were not allowed to form attachments, let alone get married," Alvin said. "But, your secret is safe with me. Just tell me one thing: Why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid that I'll lose Padmé like I lost my mother—or that I'll die before I see Padmé again," Anakin said as he sat in a chair and turned off the device.

"Well, we'll be all right, Anakin," Alvin said. "Together, we'll send that slimeball Unicron and his followers back to the sewer they crawled out of."

"Thanks, Alvin," Anakin said as he stood up and put his arm around Alvin's shoulder.

The doors into the tactical room opened, revealing CC-2224, the Republic clone trooper nicknamed "Cody."

"General Skywalker, Commander Seville, we are approaching the planet Earth," Cody said. "On our way," Anakin said. Anakin and Alvin followed Cody off the _Twilight_.

Kylie vacated the command chair as Alvin walked on the Bridge. "Report," he said.

"We're receiving a message from Chihiro on the moon," Eleanor said as she got out of the Communications chair and Kylie got in.

"On screen," Alvin said. Chihiro Ogino, leader of _Studio Ghibli Sentai Ohranger_, appeared standing next to a wizened woman.

"Hey, Chihiro. Who's your friend?" Alvin asked. "_I am the Mystic Mother, source of all good magic_," the woman said. "_Chihiro and I have a surprise for you. Please land on the moon._" The view-screen switched back to a forward view.

"Max, set landing course for the origin of that transmission," Alvin said. "_Compliance_," Max said.

Alvin was the first to step foot on the moon. All four teams of Rangers followed close behind.

"Hello, Alvin," Chihiro said. "I am grateful that you all are still alive."

"Thank you for saying so, Chihiro," Alvin said. "Now, where's that surprise Mystic Mother mentioned?"

A loud engine noise began to be heard from behind a lunar mountain. "Here it comes now," Chihiro said.

Alvin gasped when he recognized the truck's paint job as it approached Max's landing site. "OPTIMUS?!?!" Alvin exclaimed.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

Chapter 1

The four teams of Rangers stood silent as the truck came closer.

"But, that can't be Optimus!" Simon said. "He died right in front of us!" Louis Stevens said.

"_Nevertheless, I am here,_" Optimus' voice called out. The truck transformed into Optimus, eliciting cheers from all 24 Rangers.

Alvin turned to Mystic Mother, who had appeared next to Chihiro and her fellow Ohranger teammates. "But, how?" Alvin asked.

"We were able to channel my magical energy and energy from the Zeo Crystal to resurrect him," Mystic Mother said. "And that's not all. Chihiro?"

Chihiro put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. A small robot came out from Optimus' trailer.

"This is Apex Bomber," Chihiro said. "We built him from the remains of the Autobot warriors killed here a week ago."

"He can combine with Optimus," Mystic Mother said. "In that form, he is called _Omega Prime_."

Alvin smiled as he touched a button on his communicator. "Alvin to Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Arcee. There is something out here we think you should see."

Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Arcee deactivated their upgrades as they left Max. They then gasped when they saw Optimus Prime, now risen from the grave.

"Optimus! Is it really you?" Ultra Magnus said. "It is I, indeed," Optimus said. "Or, as the humans say, 'In the flesh.'"

Ultra Magnus lowered his head. "Prime, I failed you," he said. "Galvatron has taken the Matrix."

Optimus put a hand on Ultra Magnus' shoulder. "Mystic Mother told me all about what happened on Barza," he said. "You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"Optimus, I have something for you," Hot Rod said, handing Optimus a Max data disc.

"What is this?" Optimus asked. "It is an upgrade prepared by Stargazer Starheart and Zordon so that Cybertronians can live and work in the human-sized world," Hot Rod said.

Arcee handed another disc to Apex Bomber. Optimus put the disc into a slot on his arm. He shrunk down to human size, while Apex Bomber did the same.

"Everyone, I have a message for you from Stargazer," Brittany said. Then, her eyes glowed green as Brittany began to speak in Stargazer's voice.

"Everyone, as you go into this battle, the best hope for you all is to rely on the power of the Kingdom Hearts," Brittany/Stargazer said.

"What are those?" Alvin said to Brittany/Stargazer.

"They are the six guiding principles by which good triumphs over evil," Brittany/Stargazer said. "Remember them and you shall always be victorious: hope, love, courage, justice, passion and friendship. THake these to heart and no one, _no one_, can stop you."

Miley Stewart, also known as Hannah Montana, stepped forward. "Stargazer, as you prepared to merge with Brittany, you said, and I quote, 'May a new life arise from this gift,'" she said. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I cannot say," Brittany/Stargazer said. "But, I can tell you this: if you follow the principles of the Kingdom Hearts, there is nothing that can stop you."

Brittany/Stargazer turned to face the Earth rising above the lunar horizon. "The Kingdom Hearts are like a suit of armor—like an iron eagle that nothing can penetrate," she continued. "Those six principles can turn back the biggest threats."

"And I have an idea on how we can start charging the powers of these Kingdom Heart thingies," Ryan Evans said as Brittany returned to normal.

And so, the next day, a wedding ceremony was underway in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Ryan stood at the altar with his groomsmen as the bridesmaids came down the aisle. Finally, "Here Comes the Bride" began to play.

At the far end of the aisle, Kelsi walked into view, her long blond hair tied into a bun.

Alvin whispered into Ryan's ear. "After this," Alvin said with a smile, "Unicron will not stand a snowball's chance in hell against us."

Vance Evans, Ryan's father, put Kelsi's hand in Ryan's then sat down next to his wife, Derby.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered in the sight of God, in his infinite forms and wisdom, to join Ryan William Evans and Kelsi Rose Nielsen in the bonds of matrimony," the minister began.

Following the exchange of vows and rings, the minister smiled at Ryan and Kelsi. "Ryan William Evans and Kelsi Rose Nielsen, under the authority vested in me by God's will and the people of the State of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride."

Ryan folded back Kelsi's veil and kissed her as husband to wife for the first time. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and Kelsi Evans," the minister said.

Alvin began to applaud, followed by Brittany. Eventually, everyone in the church began to cheer for the new Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

The reception went by in a blur. As it began to wind down, Alvin's communicator began to beep.

"Go for Alvin," he said, "_Alvin, this is Ahsoka_," Ahsoka said. "_The honeymoon is gonna have to wait. Unicron has entered the Terran system_."

"Acknowledged, Snips," Alvin said. "We're on our way!"

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

Chapter 2

As the four teams of Rangers resolved on Max's Bridge, Alvin turned to Ryan and Kelsi. "Sorry that the honeymoon will have to wait, you two," he said.

"It's all right, Alvin," Ryan said. "The faster we defeat Unicron, the faster we can begin our new lives together," Kelsi said.

"Well said," Alvin said. "To your stations!" Ryan and Kelsi moved to sit at the science and engineering consoles.

"Alvin, we're picking up Ohranger Robo and a _BRB_-class starship on approach," Kylie said.

"On screen," Alvin said. On the Bridge view-screen, Ohranger Robo landed alongside a _BRB_-class vessel which appeared to be of an earlier design that the late Starship _Enterprise_.

"Ohranger Robo is hailing," Kylie said. "Put it through," Alvin said.

The cockpit of Ohranger Robo appeared on Max's Bridge view-screen. "Hey, Chihiro," Alvin said. "_Hey yourself, Alvin,_" Chihiro said. "_Thank pep talk from Stargazer yesterday made us do some thinking._"

"Yeah? About what?" Alvin asked. "_About our name,_" Chihiro said. "_From now on, please call us Ghibli Sentai YumeRanger._"

"'Hot Wind Squadron DreamRanger,'" Alvin translated. "I like it. Good luck in the battle to come, YumeGold."

"_To us all, Alvin,_" Chihiro said. "_YumeRanger Robo, out._" "I'm getting a hailing message from the _BRB_," Kylie said as the cockpit of YumeRanger Robo faded from the view-screen.

"Put it through," Alvin said. "_Hello there, Seville Alvin_," the four-eyed alien in the pilot's chair said.

"Hello there yourself, Jumba," Alvin said. Jumba Jookiba smiled. "_Where is little girl?_" Jumba asked.

Alvin stopped for a moment, not knowing who Jumba was referring to. Brittany smiled. "Lilo is helping us prepare for Unicron's arrival, Jumba," she said.

"_I see, Brittany,_" Jumba said. "_Where is Possible Kim?_"

From behind Alvin, the Bridge doors opened. "Have you forgotten already, Dr. Jookiba?" a voice said.

Alvin turned in his chair and saw Kim Stoppable. "It's _Stoppable_ Kim now," she said.

Jumba nodded. "_Ah, now I remember,_" he said. "_In any case, I bear 622 old friends of little girl and 626,_" he said.

"622…" Alvin whispered. Then, it clicked. "The other Experiments." "_Exactly,_" Jumba said. "_Now, as for you, Kim…_"

Jumba gestured for someone to enter camera range. "_My name is Yuna, from the island of Izayoi. I pledge my loyalty and obedience to you, Kim Stoppable-_sama," the young girl in a ninja suit said before bowing.

"Uh, why are you doing this?" Kim asked. "_I was asked to join you at the behest of my _sensei_, Yori Tanaka-_sama," Yuna said. "_It is my understanding that you and your honorable husband know her_."

"Oh yes, we do," Kim said. "I accept your vow." "_I shall not fail you, Kim-_sama," Yuna said. "_I shall come aboard your ship with the Jookiba Experiments in ten minutes_."

The image of Yuna and Jumba switched to an exterior shot of YumeRanger Robo and Jumba's _BRB_.

Meanwhile, out in space, Galavatron and the Huntsman (wearing an environmental suit) stood on Unicron's body. "Unicron! Unicron, answer me!" Galvatron shouted, gesturing to an object on a chain around his neck.

"See this? The Matrix! I now possess that which you most fear!" Galvatron said. Unicron's only response was a loud roar that sent Galvatron and the Huntsman falling to their knees. "You will do my bidding, or you will taste my wrath!" Galvatron said as he rose back to his feet.

Then, he proceeded to try and open the Matrix…without success. "_You underestimate me, Galvatron_," Unicron said.

Then, Unicron began to transform from his planet form to his humanoid robot form. "_For a time, I considered sparing Earth, the wretched planet you two wish to rule,_" Unicron said as his transformation was completed. "Now, you will witness its dismemberment!"

A panel in Unicron's body opened, swallowing Galvatron and the Huntsman whole.

Om Max's view-screen, Alvin watched as Unicron transformed. "Guys, let's summon our Zords!" Alvin said.

One by one, the Rangers powered up and summoned their Zords. Then, Max, YumeRanger Robo, the _Twilight_, Jumba's _BRB_ and the Zords took off.

The battle began: the _BRB_ laid down cover fire as the _Twilight_, Max and Sky Ace (Joanna's Zord) approached from the rear.

Unicron sensed the plan, however: he turned his head and let out a huge blast of energy from his mouth. The blast hit Sky Ace on its port wing, sending Kylie and the DinoZaurers into a tail spin.

Kylie, however, was unfazed. She managed to pilot Sky Ace onto a collision course with Unicron's eye.

Alvin smiled as Sky Ace crashed through. "There's our opening, gang!" he said. "_Twilight_, Max, with me! YumeRanger Robo, Jumba, cover us! We're going in!"

_The battle continues inside Unicron next time…_

_::TBC::_

_Note: BTW, "Yuna" of Izayoi island is the protagonist of the _animé _series _Stitch!, _which airs in Japan on the TVTokyo and Disney Channel Japan networks. It is expected to come to the United States in the Summer of '09. To see the first seven episodes on-line, go to: http [colon] [back slash] [back slash]www [dot]saveliloandstitch [dot] org [back slash] japan [dot] php. (Please make sure to replace "colon," "back slash" and "dot" with the appropriate punctuation marks.) _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

Chapter 3

As Max landed inside Unicron, Alvin/RedRacer saw YumeRangerRobo, Sky Ace and the _Twilight_ landed.

"Teams 1 and 2, with me," Alvin/RedRacer said. "Right, Alvin," Kim/GoPink said. "Yuna, work with Team 4 and obey Troy's orders as you would mine."

"Yes, Kim-_sama_," Yuna said. "Okay then, everyone," Alvin/RedRacer said. "Let's do our job and get out of here. May the Kingdom Hearts beat strong."

As the four teams left Max's Bridge, Jason Archer smiled, then sniffed a red rose in the breast pocket of his sport jacket.

As Teams 3 and 4 walked through the twisting and turning innards of Unicron, strange grappling objects came out of the walls.

Then, faster than the human eye could pick up, Yuna severed the hooks from the wall. "Good work, Yuna," Troy/VulEagle said. "I thank you, Troy-_san_," Yuna said.

"Troy, over here!" Ryan/BlackTurbo said. The two teams and Yuna went over to where Ryan was. They gasped as they saw a conveyor belt-like contraption on the ceiling drop Cybertronian life-forms into a pool of acid.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Somebody, help us!" The two teams and Yuna looked up and saw … "Bumblebee!" Ryan/BlackTurbo said. "And not just Bumblebee," Kelsi/DekaSwan said. "See those two things next to Bumblebee?"

The two teams looked up and on in horror as they saw Samuel Witwicky and Mikela Barnes in environmental suits.

"What are we gonna do?" Abigail Sciuto/GaoWhite said. "If we don't act quickly…" Suddenly, a pink, white and silver blur flashed past the teams' fields of vision. It smashed into a metal support on the side of the tub of acid.

Part of the tub's lid slid shut. When the hooks released Sam, Mikela and Bumblebee, they bounced off the lid and onto the deck.

Kelsi/DekaSwan walked over to the tub in order to see the object that saved Sam, Mikela and Bumblebee. "A Plinko chip?" she asked. "I believe that belongs to me," a voice from behind the two teams said.

Everyone turned and saw a man dressed in white with accents of red, blue, green and yellow. "I am called Big One," the figure said. "Now, DekaSawn, if you'll kindly give me my Plinko chip back?"

"There's only one man I know who would dream of using props from _The Price is Right_ as weapons," Gabriella/FiveYellow said. "Is that you, Jason?"

Jason/BigOne nodded. "Now, Gabriella, I would like my Plinko-_ken_ back," he said. Kelsi/DekaSwan pulled the Plinko-_ken_ from the tub and handed it back to Jason/BigOne.

"Now, let's go, guys," Jason/BigOne said. "We need to meet up with Alvin and his team."

Jason/BigOne joined Teams 3 and 4, Yuna, Sam, Mikela and Bumblebee as they pressed on through the seemingly endless innards of Unicron.

Alvin/RedRacer turned around a corner and received a swift kick to the chest. Brittany/DekaPink ran to Alvin/RedRacer's side.

"Are you all right?" Brittany/DekaPink asked. "Yeah," Alvin/RedRacer said. "Keep on going. This asshole's mine."

As the other members of Teams 1 and 2 moved on, Alvin turned to face the Huntsman. "Who are you?" he said.

Slowly, the Huntsman took off his helmet to reveal his true identity. Alvin recognized him from the Ranger history tapes he studied back on Barza. "Thrax?" Alvin/RedRacer said.

"Yes," Thrax-the evil son of the now-purified Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa-said. "And I know what you may be thinking. You're thinking, 'How can I be here when I was destroyed by the Red Overdrive Ranger and the Sentinel Knight?'"

"Well, let me tell you," Thrax said. "Unicron needed some help in his conquests. So, after a long search, he found my remains. By combining them with the remains of Klaus and Claudia and other villains from this dimension, he made me into what you see before you. The American Dragon thought he could beat me. He couldn't. So, what makes you think that you can?"

Alvin dropped into a karate stance as he said, "Because I've got the Kingdom Hearts on my side."

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

Chapter 5

As Alvin and Thrax fought, Teams 1 and 2 met up with Teams 3 and 4, Yuna, Jason/BigOne, Sam, Mikela and Bumblebee. "Where's Alvin?" Lizzie/MagiSnow asked.

"We could say the same of Kylie and the Dinozaurers," Simon/BoukenBlue countered. Suddenly, the deck began to rumble and explosions erupted. "Let's get back to our ships!" Brittany/DekaPink said.

But, as everyone turned to run back to their ships, Kelsi/DekaSwan pointed to something off in the distance. "Look!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw Hot Rod running towards them, followed by V-Fire-Alvin/RedRacer's personal Zord-Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Optimus Prime.

"Get in!" Hot Rod yelled. The four teams got in Ultra Magnus. As they did, Alvin/RedRacer, Kylie/Heart Queen and Anakin sent messages to their ships, launching them on remote.

As Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime, Arcee and Team Chipmunk's ships escaped from Unicron, he spoke what would be his final words: "_Destiny... you cannot... destroy... my... DESTINY!_" Unicron then blew up.

"What the hell just happened?" Alvin said as he powered down. Hot Rod's voice came over Alvin's communicator.

"_I used the Matrix to destroy Unicron,_" Hot Rod said. "_You did well, Rodimus,_" Optimus said. "But not well enough," Alvin said. "Look!"

Everyone looked on in horror as Thrax grew to enormous size. "Let's call in the big guns," Alvin said as he powered back up. "Combine! Chipmunk Megazord!"

Lizzie/MagiSnow, Kim/GoPink and Troy/VulEagle called for the formation of their own teams' Chipmunk Megazords.

Then, Optimus stepped forward. At a gesture, Apex Bomber leapt onto Optimus' back and merged with him to become Omega Prime.

But, it seemed that Thrax was too powerful: all four Chipmunk Megazords were incapacitated, and Omega Prime was faring only slightly better.

Jason/BigOne had an idea. "Guys, lend me your power-the power of the Kingdom Hearts!" he said. "How do we do that?" Yuna asked.

"There's no time to explain," Jason/BigOne said. "Just surround me in a circle!"

Yuna, Sam, Mikela, Ultra Magnus, Rodimus and Arcee surrounded Jason/BigOne in a circle. As they did, Jason/BigOne sent a mental message across the void.

"_You who have helped us throughout this journey, help us out one last time_," Jason/BigOne thought. "_Lend us your power-the power of the Kingdom Hearts that reside in all sentient beings._"

In a dormitory room at the University of Albuquerque, Chad Danforth heard Jason/BigOne's telepathic message. "_To do so, just close your eyes and concentrate on the one called Omega Prime,_" Jason/BigOne continued.

Chad set his gear down on his bed, then sat on it and closed his eyes.

In the East High auditorium, Sharpay Evans, Jimmie Zara, Donny Fox, Tiara Gold and Melissa Anne Benson heard Jason/BigOne's message and closed their eyes.

In a hotel room somewhere in Angel Grove, California, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David, Anthony DiNozzo and Dr. Donald Mallard heard Jason/BigOne's message.

"What should we do, Boss?" DiNozzo asked. "Well, what do you think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs countered. "Whereever this 'Big One' is, Abby and McGee are!" "Right, Boss," DiNozzo said. Gibbs, Ziva, DiNozzo and Dr. Mallard closed their eyes.

Back on the moon, the six entities surrounding Jason/BigOne crossed their arms over their chests.

"Hope!" Sam shouted.

"Love!" Mikela shouted.

"Courage!" Ultra Magnus said.

"_Séigi!_" (Justice!) Yuna shouted.

"Passion!" Rodimus shouted.

"Friendship!" Arcee shouted.

Then, the six entities extended a fist towards Jason/BigOne. His body began to glow with the energies of all six, plus the energies being accumulated by all who had met Team Chipmunk.

Finally, when his body could not accept any more energy, Jason/BigOne felt his own body dissolve into energy and fly towards Omega Prime.

"_Hold on, Prime! I'm coming!_" Jason thought as he merged with Omega Prime. _"What are you doing?_" Prime said. "_The Kingdom Hearts have given me the ability to merge with you and create Burning Hearts Omega Prime_," Jason said. "_Together, and with the help of all whom we've met, we'll save the universe!_"

"_Let's do it!_" Prime said. "_Burning Hearts Omega Prime, Energon Axe Solar Slash!_"

B.H. Omega Prime used its Energon Axe to block the apparent killing blow and send Thrax flying with a blow of its own.

"_Let's put this son-of-a-bitch away for good!_" Jason said. "_All-Star Ultimate Buster!_"

B.H. Omega Prime transformed the Energon Axe into a huge cannon. Then, powered by all the good beings of the universe, a rainbow light burst from the cannon.

The beam struck Thrax square in the chest, literally dissolving him. The leftover energy then flew space-ward, destroying the remains of Unicron.

B.H. Omega Prime began to glow gold, separating into Optimus Prime, Apex Bomber…and Jason, who fell limp onto the lunar surface.

Anakin stepped forward. "Commander Cody, you and Ahsoka get Jason to the med bay on the _Twilight_," he commanded.

"Yes, General," Cody said. He and Ahsoka picked up Jason and bore him to the _Twilight_.

_Things begin to go back to normal next time…_

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

Chapter 6

In the medical room on the _Twilight_, a 2-1B medical droid looked over Jason. He then reported to Anakin, "I've looked over Mr. Archer as best I can, General. It's up to him now."

"Thanks," Anakin said. He then went to the cockpit, where Alvin, Brittany and Jason's fiancée, Melinda Crosby sat.

"How is he?" Alvin asked. "Still out," Anakin said. Melinda began to cry. Ahsoka walked over to Melinda and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Your fiancée knew the risks going in, Melinda," Ahsoka said. "He still thought that the benefits outweighed the risks.

A voice came from the open doorway. "Or, as Spock once said…"

Everyone's heads turned to see Kelsi, who finished, "'…The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…or the one.'"

Anakin looked at Kelsi. "Whoever this Spock is, he seems to be a very wise man," Anakin said.

"Spock is a fictional character in an entertainment program, Master Skywalker," Alvin said. "But, you're right. He is a very wise man."

"_Med Bay to General Skywalker,_" a voice called out. Anakin walked over to a wall-mounted communications unit. "Yes, Rex?" he asked. "_General, our guest is awake,_" the clone trooper nicknamed "Rex" said. "On my way," Anakin said.

Alvin, Brittany and Melinda followed Anakin out of the cockpit.

In the med bay, the 2-1B droid handed Jason a cup of water as Anakin, Alvin, Brittany and Melinda walked in.

"Jason!" Melinda screamed as she ran to hug Jason. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

When the embrace broke, Jason smiled. "Sorry to scare ya, Mel," he said. "But, I had to do what I had to do in order to defeat Thrax."

Melinda turned to the 2-1B droid. "Can he leave?" she asked. "Yes, he can," the droid said. "Max had Kelsi bring some clothes over."

Minutes later, Jason-freshly dressed-joined Alvin, Brittany, Melinda and Kelsi as Anakin and Ahsoka prepared to return to their home dimension.

"Thanks for your help, Anakin," Alvin said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome, Alvin," Anakin said. "Before we go, I have a present for you and your fellow Chipmunks and Chipettes. Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka stepped forward with a case in her hands. She opened it, revealing six… "Lightsabers?" Brittany said.

"Each modified to emit a blade in your trademark color," Ahsoka said as Brittany activated her lightsaber.

After Alvin activated his lightsaber, he turned to Anakin. "Why is my blade yellow instead of red?" he asked.

"Uh, the red blade is a symbol of the Sith, our evil counterparts," Anakin said. "But, I have an idea."

Anakin withdrew a clear red stone with a yellow core from his utility belt. He then switched the stone in Alvin's saber with the new stone. "Try it now," Anakin said.

Alvin smiled as a red and yellow blade extended from the hilt. "That's better," Alvin said with a smile.

"Farewell, Team Chipmunk, and may the Force be with you," Anakin said.

"May the Force be with you too, Anakin," Brittany said. Moments later, the _Twilight_ took off and quickly disappeared from view.

"Let's go home," Alvin said. Everyone got back on Max. Moments later, Max and YumeRanger Robo took off, bound for the shiny blue marble they called home.

_::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 7

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII:_

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

Chapter 7

Jason smiled as he finished putting his tie on. Alvin turned to him and looked Jason over.

"Nervous, Jase?" Alvin said. "A little," Jason said. "But, I am ready to get married. I have been ready to do that since I proposed to Mel on Bob's last episode."

Rich Fields, the announcer of _The Price is Right_, walked into the groom's quarters. "Everything's all set out in the hall," he said. "Good," Jason said. "Just have to wait for the word from Dr. Crosby, so we can get underway."

Jason's cell phone began to ring. "Hello," Jason said. "_Jason, this is Kelsi. Mr. Crosby and Mel are ready to begin_," Kelsi said. "Let's do it," Jason said before leading his groomsmen out of the room.

With Jason and Melinda now married, the final loose end of the SFM Records SuperTour was tied up.

One day, after the tour had been completed, Brittany had just returned to her house after a trip to the recording studio, when she got a phone call that would change her life forever.

"Hello?" Brittany said. "_Hello, Brittany. This is Dr. Proctor,_" the voice on the other end said. "_I have the results of your test. Congratulations, _Mom_._"

Brittany gasped. Suddenly, the meaning of Stargazer Starheart's final words-"May a new life arise from this gift"-became clear.

"Thanks, Doc," Brittany said before closing the phone. Brittany sat silently, thinking about how Dr. Proctor's words affected her.

There was a knock on the door. "Um. Who is it?" Brittany asked. "_It's Alvin_," the new arrival said. "Come in," Brittany said. Alvin walked in and moved over to kiss Brittany.

"Alvin, I just got a call from Dr. Proctor," Brittany said.

Alvin frowned. Brittany noticed the look and smiled. "Don't worry, Alvin," Brittany said. "Remember what Stargazer said to me on Barza?"

"Yeah," Alvin said. "'May a new life arise from this gift.' Why do you ask?"

Brittany stood up, kook Alvin by the wrist and guided his hand to her stomach. "The key words here, Alvin, are: 'new life,'" Brittany said.

Alvin's eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted.

NINE MONTHS LATER-WASHINGTON, D.C. USA

Brittany moaned in her bed. "Alvin, will I ever look that hot again?" she asked, gesturing to a picture of her in the revealing stage outfit she wore at the last tour stop.

"Britt, once that bundle of joy growing inside of you is born and you get back in shape, youll be even hotter than I've ever known you to be," Alvin said. "You'll be the sexiest momma in music-Gwen Stefani, Britney Spears, Ashlee Simpson, they'll have nothing on you!"

Brittany touched a hand to her bulging stomach. "Thanks for cheering me up, Alvin," she said. "Now, help me up. Tim is waiting for us."

In the squad room at NCIS headquarters, Gibbs and Ziva smiled at Alvin and Brittany as they came off the elevator.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seville, it's nice to see you again," Gibbs said, his hand extended. Alvin shook it. "Same here, Jethro," Alvin said. "Congratulations on making Director of NCIS."

"Yeah. Well, after President Obama made Leon Vance his Director of Homeland Security, Leon nominated me to succeed him."

"Director Gibbs, Special Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, Mr. and Mrs. Seville, you're wanted in the Morgue," an agent said. "On our way," Gibbs said. He gestured for Alvin and Brittany to follow them into an elevator.

Down in the Morgue, Dr. Mallard looked at McGee. "Tim, are you sure about proposing to Abigail down here?" he asked.

"You know Abby, Duck," McGee said. "I see your point," Ducky said. The doors opened onto Gibbs, Ziva, DiNozzo , Alvin and Brittany.

"Abby should be right behind us, Probieus Maximus," DiNozzo said. "We'll be in the other room," Gibbs said, leading Ziva, DiNozzo, Alvin and Brittany into a storage room.

Moments later, Abby walked into the Morgue. "Hey, McGee," she said. "Agent Winston said you wanted to see me."

McGee opened the case as he fell to one knee. "Abigail Pauley Sciuto, will you marry me?" McGee asked.

Something began to happen that McGee had never seen before: Abby began to cry. "Yes, Tim. Yes, I will," she said through her tears.

But, as McGee moved to put the ring on Abby's finger, he noticed a trail of liquid coming from the storage room.

Abby noticed it too. "That looks like amniotic fluid," she said. "Oh, my God," McGee said.

He stood and ran to a nearby telephone. "_911. What is your emergency?_" the operator said.

"This is Special Agent McGee, Naval Criminal Investigative Service," McGee said. "I need an ambulance at NCIS headquarters on the Washington Navy Yard. We have a woman in labor."

_The journey comes to an end next time…_

_::TBC::_


	8. Chapter 8

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII: _

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

Chapter 8-FINAL CHAPTER

_Before I begin this final chapter, I have a few things I'd like to say._

_First of all, Book 0-_Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic_-was originally intended to be a single vignette in a compilation I called _Popping The Question_, in which I planned to examine what happened when the characters I enjoyed decided to take the proverbial "next step."_

_After I abandoned the _Popping the Question_ project, I reexamined some ideas I had developed for another failed project, in this case a sequel to Book Zero-Alpha of the C.T.S., _A Goofy Wedding: The Ultimate Disney Fanfic_. I combined elements of the _Popping the Question_ and _Goofy Wedding II_ projects to create what you know today as _Into the Mystic_. _

_After the response I got not only here on but on The Seville Library, an _Alvin and the Chipmunks_-centric fan-fiction repository, I decided to continue the adventures of Team Chipmunk, post-_Mystic_._

_These last nine stories have been an amazing ride. Please enjoy the end of this amazing journey._

_-William Raymer_

_ Yuma, Arizona USA_

_ 4 February 2009_

Several hours later, the baby was almost delivered. "All right, Mrs. Seville," Dr. Proctor said. "All I need from you now is one big push. Think you can do it?"

Not wanting to waste the effort she would need for pushing by speaking, Brittany simply nodded. "Okay, Brittany. Now....PUSH!"

Brittany gathered all her remaining strength and channeled it into the birth of the baby. In between each count, Brittany felt an eternity pass, in which she remembered all the events in her life that led up to that moment.

"1..."

_"All right, Mr. Popularity. How much you wanna bet that we can out rock 'n' roll you?"_

"2..."

_"Brittany Ariel Miller, will you marry me?"_

"3..."

_ "I understand how it feels to have your girlfriend in a situation of danger without being able to do something about it."_

"4..."

_"To friendship..."_

"5..."

_"To family..._"

"6..."

_"But, most of all..."_

"7..."

_"...to the journey."_

Finally, the baby was delivered. "It's a girl!" Dr. Proctor said. Brittany released the breath and sighed as Dr. Proctor showed Brittany hers and Alvin's daughter. "What's her name?" Dr. Proctor asked.

Brittany thought for a moment, then smiled. "Stargazer," she whispered. "Stargazer Cerulean Miller-Seville."

Then, as Brittany looked into her daughter's eyes for the first time, Brittany could see the same gleam in Star's eyes that she saw in Stargazer's eyes just before she gave the last of her energy to the Toon Force. It was as if Stargazer was reborn in the person of the newest member of the Chipmunk Legacy.

A few days later, Team Chipmunk was gathered outside the hospital as they waited for Alvin to wheel Brittany and the new arrival out.

"There she is!" Eleanor said. Everyone cheered and clapped as Alvin wheeled Brittany and Baby Star up to them.

"Oh, how cute," Jeanette said. "Her name is Stargazer," Brittany said. "I'm sure that Stargazer would have been flattered to hear that you've named your new child after her," Ultra Magnus said.

"Thanks, Ultra Magnus," Brittany said as she turned to look at Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor.

"Star, these are your aunts, Jeanette and Eleanor, and your uncles, Simon and Theodore." The baby cooed at her family.

_It had been exactly two years since the start of the tour for the 20__th__ anniversary of _The Chipmunk Adventure_. _

_In that time, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor met new friends, battled new enemies and saw new places._

_But, as all good things must do, the journey of Team Chipmunk eventually came to an end._

_But, nature abhors a vacuum. Upon the Chipmunks and Chipettes' retirement on September 24__th__, 2027, a new Team Chipmunk was born._

_Their members-vocalists Stargazer Seville and Jonathan "Jon" Stoppable (Ron and Kim's son), drummers Padmé and Majel Goof , Jonathan Archer (Jason and Melinda's son) and Kyla Bolton (Troy and Gabriella's daughter), keyboardist Johnny 5, guitarists Zeo Pelekai and Nani Jameson (Keoni and Lilo's daughter), technical expert Carla Witwicky (Sam and Mikela's daughter), principal songwriter Kelsi Evans and producer Ryan Evans-would have their own adventures. _

_But that's...another story._

_So ends the _Chipmunk Tour Saga.

_However, stand by in the next chapter for a sneak preview of _

_the first story in my new series,_

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_!_


	9. Team ChipmunkThe Next Generation Preview

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book VIII: _

"_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'"_

SPECIAL SUPPLEMENT

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 1: "The Big Debut"

PREVIEW EXCERPT

_It it September 24__th__, 2027. And for young Stargazer Seville, it seemed to be an ordinary day. However, it would prove to be anything but…_

SEVILLE RESIDENCE

ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO USA

SEPTEMBER 24TH, 2027

The Clock on Stargazer Seville's bedside table went off, waking the blond-haired, blue-eyed beauty.

"_The top news in the music industry this morning is that, after nearly fifty years in the business, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are retiring,_" the disc jockey said. "_In their farewell statement, released just moments ago, Alvin and Brittany Seville said, quote, 'We have enjoyed the time we have spent entertaining the world. However, we realize that we cannot defy time. Therefore, as of today, we are stepping aside and allowing the _next generation_ to take up our mantle,' close quote."_

Stargazer turned off the radio and went down to the living room, where her parents were cooking breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Star," Alvin said. "Thanks, Dad," Stargazer said.

"I assume you heard our announcement," Brittany said as she put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Stargazer.

"Yes, Mom, I did," Stargazer said. "Well, my daughter, it is time for you to take up the mantle of Team Chipmunk leader," Alvin said.

"But, Dad, I…" Stargazer started to say. "We know. We know that you are afraid of not being able to measure up to our legacy," Brittany said.

"Well, don't worry," Alvin said as he stood to move over to Stargazer and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you'll do a good job."

Alvin's words echoed in Stargazer's ears as she went to East High School.

As she called homeroom to order, Sharpay Baylor looked at Stargazer. "Today is the birthday of our little starlet, Ms. Seville," Baylor said. "Let's all sing 'Happy Birthday' to her."

As the homeroom sang "Happy Birthday" to Stargazer, she looked over at a cute blond-haired boy with green eyes. Jonathan Stoppable looked back at her and smiled.

Later that day, Stargazer was walking down a school hallway when she heard some familiar voices. "Star!"

Stargazer turned around and saw Kyla Bolton, Carla Witwicky and the Goof Twins-Padmé and Majel. "I heard about your mom and dad," Padmé said.

"Thanks, Padmé," Stargazer said. "Listen, I need you to get everyone together in the Gym after school. Tell them that that the time has come for the next generation to step up and take charge."

_For more, look for _

Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_-"The Big Debut"_

_Coming April 2009!_


End file.
